Classified
by classof7teen
Summary: Deeks is trying to manage while Kensi is away. But when Sam offers a suggestion to try and help Deeks decides to give it a go.


**A/N: **So this just sort of happened.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

* * *

Deeks sat alone in the bullpen that morning staring at his partner's empty desk. Everything was just as she left it. Papers scattered across the desk, wrappers wadded up in a ball, and pens sitting in their holder. He missed her.

"Mr. Deeks."

Deeks snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Hetty standing in front of him.

"Yes, Hetty?"

"I have something for you."

"Who would send me something?" He didn't receive things a lot.

"It seems your partner somehow managed to talk Granger into something."

He tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"As you know the mission she is on is classified, but I think this will answer your question."

Hetty pulled her arm out from behind her back and slid an envelope across his desk. His breath hitched, his name was scribbled across it in Kensi's handwriting.

"She…?"

He didn't know what to say. Hetty has not spoken a word of where Kensi is or what she is doing, meaning it's secret.

"This is only a one time thing, and you will not be able to send anything back."

"Um, thank you Hetty."

"I will leave you to be alone now." And she did, walking towards her office.

He slid his finger under the closed flap of the envelope and opened it up. Inside was a piece of paper folded into thirds with Kensi's handwriting written across it. He opened up the letter and read.

_Deeks,_

_So I convinced Granger into letting me send this to you even though this is a classified mission._

_This whole talking thing is sort of foreign to me, but here goes nothing._

_I am sure you walked into Ops that night looking for me and I was not there. I know the timing of this sucks, a lot. Trust me, I would much rather be in L.A. than here. This is not something I expected at all and I want you to understand that. I did not even have time to argue or say anything; I didn't really have much of a choice. There was a plane already waiting for us that night and no time to waste._

_Well, this all threw everything for a loop. The last time I saw you I said we will figure this out, and I still mean that. We will figure this out, even if it takes a while. You might have to wait just a little while longer though._

_But like you said, we have all the time in the world. I promise when I come back (whenever that will be), we can get ice cream, go bowling, and be Fern and Max. Oh and by the way, I still have not found time to burn the shirt ;)_

_Take care of the knife. I trust you,_

_Kensi_

He couldn't help but smile. Even if she is halfway across the world in a place he doesn't know about, she is truly trying and that is enough for him

"What's that?"

Deeks didn't even realize the presence of Sam in the room until he spoke.

"Um, nothing," Deeks said quickly and placed the letter in his desk drawer.

Deeks didn't really know what just came over him, but he didn't want Sam seeing him get sappy over a letter. It was _cliché._

"Let me guess, a letter from Kensi?" He asked turning in his chair to look at him.

"Maybe." By this point Deeks didn't even know why he was trying to hide this from Sam, he was right and sooner or later he is going to figure out.

"You miss her?"

He was not going to deny it. "Yeah."

"I felt the same way when Michelle would go on missions that I didn't know anything about."

The next words spilled out of his mouth without even realizing it. "How did you handle it for the time being?"

"I actually would write her letters."

Deeks couldn't believe it. That goes to say to never judge a person just by the outside.

"How?" Deeks asked. "She wouldn't even be able to read them if where she was and what she was doing was classified."

"Yeah, but it helped. It sounds cheesy, but when I would write them it was like she was around and not in another continent. And I would write about the most random things or just write about my day."

"Did you ever tell her about the letters and let her read them once she was home and all?" Now Deeks was curious.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes."

It was quiet for a moment.

"You should try it," Sam said.

"Huh?" Deeks didn't know why he said that, he knew exactly what Sam was talking about. He was suggesting that Deeks should give the letter writing a try.

"Try writing something, it might help. I know you are not me and I am not you"

Both men chuckled at those words.

"But just try it. And you can choose to keep them to yourself or when Kensi gets back you can let her read them."

"Thanks." He didn't know what to say, Sam was never a person he went to for help a lot. But they had slowly started to become closer the past few months.

Sam patted him on the shoulder. "No problem."

It was like Deeks couldn't control what his hands were doing, because before he knew it he had grabbed for a piece of paper and a pen and started writing.

* * *

**A/N: **This is going to turn into series of letters that Deeks ends up writing.


End file.
